Greif
by Celena the dragonheart
Summary: Veronica has just started working at Freddy Fasbear's pizzeria when before her first day a tragedy happens her best and only Freind died. How will Veronica deal with this ( just FYI no evil spirits are in the animatronics the animatronics are the children that were killed)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi** **so** **this my second fanfic. I suck at this part so let's just get on with the story and I got the idea by listening the one hour version of** _glassy sky_ **which I recommend listening.**

"But whhy do you have to get a job there?!" The most annoying voice of my friend rang out.

"Because I love the animatronics and it's a place from my childhood. Seriously stop asking me abi". I resorted "c'mon we have to get to class"

She answered with a snort and a reluctant "fine"

-0OoO0OoO0OoO00OoO0OoO0OoO00OoO0OoO0OoO00OoO0OoO0OoO00Oo—

 **Time skip: after school**

"C'mon Veronica your gonna be late as your first day as a night guard! "

"Ok ok I'm coming… wait abi don't run across the road! WATCH OUT!"

.

.

.

Brakes screeched. . .

A deafening scream tore from my mouth. . .

Abi

Was

 **Dead**

 **2 hours later**

I arrived at work still depressed. I know I know I bet your like ooh why are you at work you should be in bed crying your eyes out well for one no one asked for your opinion and two abi would have wanted me to go to work. She hates seeing me depressed and yes I was extremely sad. I felt numb as my parents took me home and screamed and cried for an hour and a half before I got my act together and realised what abi would have wanted I won't just live my life for her I will live for both of us.

I walked into the pizzeria depressed with my shoulders slumped. As if every time I walked, my feet where made of stone.

 **Foxy' POV**

I watched as the new night guard entered she seemed up set somehow like something big had happened beforehand. I divided to go easy on her. For the moment.

 **Veronicas POV**

I headed for the animatronics Freddy, Bonnie ,Foxy and chica.

"Hi" my voice was dull "I'm Veronica. I'm just going to go to my post now"

I walked slowly as if every step was agony I imagined that my silver gray eyes where dull as well

 **Bonnie'POV**

"Well…. She seems nice" I announced to an otherwise awkward silence.

"iye but me wonders why the lass es so depressed" answered foxy with his unmistakable drawl

 **Soft sobbing could be heard**

"Hhm I wonder why she's crying" pondered Freddy

" I know I know let's go bring her a cupcake to Cheer her up!" Said chica, over exited, as usual .

 **Veronicas POV**

I couldn't keep all of my emotions in side of me

They over flew me.

I cried

I could hear them closing in

But I couldn't stop no matter what I did. So I sang.


	2. Chapter 2

_How many days have passed like this?_

 _This city the crowd is fading, moving on._

 _I sometimes have wondered where you've gone_

 _Story carries on Lonely, lost inside_

 _I had this dream so many times_

 _The moments we spent has past and gone away_

 _Could there be an end to this ,_

 _What I'm feeling deep inside._

 _You know there's no looking back_

 _Glassy sky above_

 _As long as I'm alive You will be part of me_

 _Glassy sky the cold The broken pieces of me_

 _The mystery of it I recall_

 _Suddenly the truth will change the way we fall_

 _I didn't wanna hurt you, hope you know_

 _Empty promises, shattered dreams of love_

 _Sometimes I wonder what's beyond_

 _I tried many times to make it up to you_

 _Can somebody tell me what to do?_

 _Thought we're meant to be_

 _There's no going back_

 _Time has already come_

 _Sun is gone and no more shadows_

 _Can't give up_

 _I know and this life goes on_

 _I'll be strong I'll be strong_

 _'til I see the end_

 _Glassy sky above_

 _As long as I survive_

 _You will be part of me Glassy sky the cold_

 _The broken pieces of me_

 _Glassy sky above_

 _Covers over me, over me_

 **(Glassy sky from Tokyo ghoul)**

I looked up . My eyes fuzzy from tears.

I looked at the animatronics. There familiar faces looked remorseful and I thought I saw a tear in foxy's eye but I may have been wrong.

I just sat there. Crying silently


End file.
